My Most Precious Person
by AlucardLovesSteakCakes
Summary: 'Izaya's been nothing but kind to me. He saved me and made me feel like I actually mattered. He may do some bad things, but he does a lot more good than bad, I assure you. You're just hotheaded and jump to conclusions. Izaya isn't as bad as you think he is. You just have to get to know him. You're horrible.' IzayaxOc(Yaoi)
1. A New Face in Town

I got really bored during Italian class so I decided to write this-I don't know if I'll continue it or not. I just wanted to blow off some steam since I hate my teacher so much.

I only own my Ocs

* * *

When Shizuo stalked into the alley when he spotted the flea_, _he hadn't expected to see another person walking next to him. Shorter in comparison, the person had to be no older than twenty. With bright orange unruly short hair that was both spikey and wavy, and paler skin than Izaya, the boy seemed terribly out of place. Black and white converse, torn baggy blue jeans, a long sleeve black v-neck, and of all things-a neon yellow beanie and a long light pink scarf, he resembled a boy straight out of highschool. Izaya and the boy were talking, at least Izaya was; waving his arms dramatically as he spoke while the other just nodded his head occasionally. They had their backs turned to Shizuo, so he cleared his throat loudly and gripped the stop sign a bit tighter.

He saw Izaya visibly stiffen, which was odd in itself, and he spun around a bit too quickly.

"Shizu-chan?! What are you doing here?"

The fake blonde smirked at the slight panic in the other's voice. While he never heard Izaya talk like that, it was nice to hear.

"I thought I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro flea! What are you doing here?"

Izaya took a step that Shizuo noted looked strangely protective in front of the other boy, obscuring the shorter male from view.

"Just visiting an old friend Shizu-chan~ Can't I stop by to say high to a pal?"

Shizuo took a step foward and the other two took a step back.

"What are you going on about flea? Who'd wanna be friends with a flea like you?"

The boy peaked out from behind Izaya and Shizuo caught a glimpse of a boyish face and dark brown eyes. Izaya pushed him back out of sight.

"Well, I wouldn't be talking Shizu-chan. Afterall, who'd want to be friends with a monster?"

Shizuo grit his teeth and gripped the sign with both hands.

"DIE IIIIZZZZAAAAYYYYAAAA!"

He charged foward with the sign raised high and eyes blazing, ready to kill the informant once and for all.

The boy suddenly leaped out in front of Izaya and stood in front of him protectively with both arms spread. Shizuo stopped in his tracks at the sight. He was only a couple yards away, and he could clearly see that the boy was trembling. Wide brown eyes were filled with tears and the boy moved his mouth silently.

Leave him alone

Shizuo blinked, _he can't talk?_

The boy shook more when Shizuo took a step foward, clearly scared. He didn't back down, however, not even as tears spilled down flushed cheeks and teeth chattered.

_He's protecting the flea?_

"That's enough!"

Izaya wrapped both arms around the boys slim waist and spun him so that he was once again behind the informant. Crimson eyes narrowed dangerously and Shizuo blinked in surprise. He had never seen the man so angry. Actually, he had never seen Izaya angry at all...

"Just leave us alone Shizuo...you can go kill me later, but not right now. Not when Luke's with me."

_Luke?_

A shaking hand yanked on the informant's sleeve and the raven turned his back on the confused bodyguard.

Izaya spoke in hushed tones that were surprisingly gentle and Shizuo could only catch a portion of what he was saying dispite the distance.

"Don't worry, he won't really kill me. It'll be fine...we'll go for icecream after I'm done here, alright Luke? How does that sound?...we'll go visit Chika later..."

The rest of his words were lost in the wind, and it was a few moments before the informant turned his attention back to Shizuo. One hand held Luka tight to his chest, allowing the ginger to bury his face in his shirt, the other held out his switchblade in a threatening manner.

"We're leaving now, Shizu-chan."

There was nothing but malice in his voice.

"If you ever see me with Luke, don't you dare come near us. I won't hesitate to kill you. This I swear."

With a swish of a coat, the informant and his smaller companion walked briskly passed Shizuo and turned out onto the sidewalk, leaving the body guard with a head full of questions.

* * *

Review!


	2. Good Night

I got really bored during Italian class so I decided to write this-I don't know if I'll continue it or not. I just wanted to blow off some steam since I hate my teacher so much.

The song for this chapter is **"Beautiful Things" by Michael Gungor Band**

* * *

Izaya suppressed a smirk of amusement when Luke came shuffling into his bedroom at four in the morning. With his head covered in a beige comforter that he had wrapped around himself like a cocoon and light pink long sleeve silk pjs, he looked like a nun gone wrong. Luke hung his head and averted his eyes in obvious embarassment, if the curling of bare feet and the distict blush were anything to go by. Izaya pretended to stay asleep and had a hard time hiding his smile when the ginger reached the foot of his bed and proceeded to abandon the comforter and crawl under the covers and move up toward's the headboard. He quickly shut his eyes when Luke's head popped out from the covers.

Luke bit his lip at Izaya's "sleeping" face and blushed cutely. He gave a jump of surprise when a hand snaked around his waist and pulled him to the informant's chest. Luke looked up at Izaya's face with a pout. The older man merely chuckled and ruffled the boys hair, "Sleep. I'll keep the nightmares away..." Luke nodded and snuggled closer to the a matter of minutes, the boy's breaths had evened out as dreams took him.

Izaya couldn't sleep, too many thoughts plagued his mind. He ran a hand through the boy's ginger locks with a sigh.

_Damn Shizuo...how dare he make my Luke cry...if that brute hurt him...I don't know what I'd do..._

He paused his petting when the boy in question shifted in his sleep and moved so that his head fit snugly beneathe the informant's chin. Izaya smiled when he felt Luke's warm breath on his collar bone.

"Sweet dreams...my precious, precious Luke..."

* * *

Shinra was uncharacteristically angry.

"You did _what_?! You made Luke _cry?_! Shizuo how _could_ you!? He's already fragile as it is!"

Shizuo growled, "I didn't even touch him! He started crying on his own!...What's Luke's relationship to the flea, anyway...I've never heard Izaya talk like that to anyone...or act so protective..."

Shinra paused and bit his lip, as if debating whether or not to answer.

"He's Izaya's...boyfriend..."

* * *

Yes, I know it's short...deal with it


	3. Good Morning

I only own my Oc Luke

* * *

The sunlight filtered through the window and illuminated the sleeping couple's faces in a light glow. The ginger boy had his head tucked underneath the informant's chin, the raven's arms wrapped securely around his waist. Soft lashes opened slowly and it took a moment for Luke to get accustom to the light. He smiled at his boyfriend's calm face. He sat up slowly, careful not to wake his sleeping partner, and gave a stretch. He flexed his finger and toes, and put a hand instinctively over his throat. He slipped from the bed silently, wincing when his bare feet hit the cold marble. He never understood how Izaya could bear not having carpeted floors...

He kept his hand covering his jugular until he reached the dresser by the door where his beloved pink scarf was folded neatly. He quickly wrapped it around his neck and ran a hand through orange locks. Placing a hand on his stomach, he realized that he wasn't hungry. Izaya had taken him out for a late dinner at an expensive dinner, and he was still full. However, knowing that Izaya wasn't a big eater and would be hungry, he set out for the rather large kitchen to prepare a breakfast.

His boyfriend's apartment was rather spacious, the kitchen was no exception. The black and white tiles mixed well with the black island counter, and Luke made quick work of preparing an omelet with red pepper and chicken.

It was Izaya's favorite.

While the meal sizzled on the pan, Luke found himself drifting into his thoughts.

_That man...Shizuo Heiwajima...he looked crazy...he really was trying to kill Izaya..._

His grip on the handle tightened.

_Izaya...Izaya wouldn't lose to him...no matter how scary he looked...Izaya can't die...not before me..._

"I see you're making me breakfast again...aren't you hungry too?"

Luke brightened immediately at the familiar voice. He turned back to his boyfriend who hung in the doorframe and smiled brightly. He shook his head and quickly rescued the browning omlette and plopped it onto a neon purple paper plate and handed it to his boyfriend along with a fork. Izaya smiled and gave him a small peck on the lips, resulting in a small blush.

The two of them sat at the island counter bar across from each other, one eating and the other merely listening.

"Did you like dinner last night?"

A nod.

"Good, I'll take you out to lunch today after my clients."

A nod.

Izaya paused mid bite, "Did you have any...nightmares last night?"

Luke shook his head and the ginger noticed that Izaya's shoulder's visibly slumped with relief. He smiled softly and took out the notepad he always kept nearby.

'You keep the nightmares away'

* * *

"His what?!"

"Luke is Izaya's boyfriend...they aren't a typical couple, even discounting that they're both male...but they make due...they're actually really cute together."

Shizuo scoffed, "Yeah right, who'd ever want to date the flea?"

Shinra smirked and pushed up his glasses with his fingers, "Luke Valencia, apparently."

"Valencia?"

"Yes. I believe his parents were from Spain, then moved to Japan when Luke was four. Unfortunately the plane crashed half a mile from Haneda Airport...only a handful of people survived-Luke included. He was immediately sent to a orphanage. He's a very shy boy-but he's very kind. He's got a big heart, that boy."

Shizuo blinked, "How the hell could someone with a big heart date the flea? It's the FLEA for God's sake!"

The doctor frowned in disapproval, "Shizuo...you need to understand that Luke holds a special place in Izaya's heart. Contrary to what you believe, Izaya isn't completely heartless-he really cares for that boy...Did you know that Izaya is adopted? When he was a toddler he was sent to an orphanage and was there till he was adopted by the Orihara's when he turned twelve...that's where he met Luke..."

"...The flea's adopted?"

"Yes. His parents dropped him off there as a newborn."

"..."

"Luke's a sweetheart, but he's nowhere near perfect. For starters, I assume you've noticed that he can't speak?"

A nod.

"He developed selective mutism sometime between when he thirteen and now. I believe he's twenty..."

"Twenty? The kid looks like a highschooler."

"Well, he's skinny and rather short...compared to you..."

"Ignoring that last comment. What happened to him that made him stop talking?"

Shinra shrugged. Only Izaya would know that, and I'm not about to ask him something like that. Luke's also severly emotionally unstable, probably from whatever incident that caused him to go mute. He's skiddish around strangers, and he'll practically go into cardiac arrest if anyone but Izaya so much as touches him. The only reason I know anything about Luke at all is because the poor boy passed out when Simon put a hand on his shoulder. Izaya looked on the verge of tears when he brought him in, it's obvious he loves the kid."

"..."

"...Wait, so they're four years apart? That's...a little odd..."

"Not really, if you think about it-Celty's a lot older than me!"

"Yes, but you're only in a relationship in your head. There's a difference."

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, you see we had to put down our dog three days ago and I've been a wreck.


	4. Nightmare

I only own my oc Luke

* * *

Hands.

Strange, cold, unwanted hands made filthy trails along pale skin. Marking him, making him dirty. Those hands, too many to count, had tied his own behind his back, cramping his shoulders and making his back hurt. Sharp blades made wicked designs on the already scarred chest. The drug they had injected into his bloodstream rendered him parlayzed, leaving him unable to even scream. He could only lay there, on that cold hard ground, and let them do what they wanted. Tears made their way down his dirt smeared face. He wanted to run away from it all, escape to a place where he was safe. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to retreat into his mind, trying to think of happy things.

Laughing.

Smiling.

Watching sunrises.

Izaya.

_Izaya..._

A strangled sob left chapped lips when those horrible hands started to undo his brown leather belt. He wanted Izaya to save him, to protect him. He wanted Izaya...He wanted...

_Izaya...save me..._

* * *

Luke was lost in his thoughts as he walked down the sparsely populated sidewalks of Ikebukuro. Izaya was in the apartment with clients, and the informant was adament that Luke stay away. He didn't want the ginger to become a target, after all.

He wore simple black and white converse, three quater kahki shorts that reached halfway down his calves, showing off smooth pale skin. His trademark pink scarf fluttered in the slight breeze, orange hair ruffled and looking ever so soft. He left his beanie at home, taking delight in the fresh air. He wore a light gray long sleeved shirt and over that, his boyfriend's famous fur coat. He knew that his boyfriend treasured the coat more than anything else he owned, and was touched that Izaya trusted him with it. He smiled with a light blush and buried his nose in his scarf.

Unfortunately, as he was unaware of his surroundings, he suddenly found himself running face first into someone's broad back. Intinctively stiffening at the contact and blushing in embarassment, he jerked backwards and immediately fished his pockets for his yellow notepad and bright pink gel pen. He was halfway finishing a quick apology message, when he noticed that the man he had run into was staring.

He froze when he looked up in curiousity and his milk chocolate eyes met matching mocha orbs.

"Hey, aren't you Luke? The flea's boyfriend?"

* * *

Sorry it's so short! Did this during class!


	5. Horrible

I only own my oc Luke, as well as my ocs Shiki and Chika

* * *

His heart beat erratically in his chest, no doubt skipping beats. The blonde in front of him furrowed his brows in what looked like concern. But Luke couldn't deal with it, seeing the man yesterday come at Izaya with the intent to kill had him almost traumatized. Izaya was his everything. He had saved him from those hands, brought him back into the light. He knew a side of the informant that no one else ever saw, and he was prililaged that he was able to bask in the raven's affection. Something he never had, love, was given to him everyday since the informant had found him in that warehouse, half dead. No, even before that, back at the orphange when he was three and the other was seven. The bartender turned bodyguard took a step foward and Luke took two steps back. He was ready to hightail it out of there, feeling like he could fling himself off a cliff, when a pink and turquoise blur barrled into him.

"LUKE! THERE YOU ARE! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE! DO YOU KNOW WHERE SHIKI IS?!"

He calmed his erratic heart at the sound of the obnoxiously loud female voice.

_'Hi, Chika.'_

Chika was a young girl, around 18, with straight black hair that reached her mid back, fair skin, average height, and a slim body. She wore neon purple tights with black ankle high-heeled boots, a super short neon turquoise skirt, and a pink short-sleeved tube top that reached just above her navel. Twin silver studs shone in each ear and a yellow gold skull hung from a silver belly button ring.

"SO DID YOU SEE SHIKI?! HAVE YOU? HAVE YOU?!"

_'Ah~no, sorry I haven't.'_

Shiki was Chika's love interest, that was the nice way of putting it. A tan male in his early twenties with wavy light brown hair and glittering gray eyes, women would be all over him.

If not for Chika.

"NO! I looked everywhere for him! I checked all the public male restrooms, his work, his house, the park, his car-blah blah blah blah-"

You see, Chika functioned as a professional stalker...and yandere.

_Shiki's_ professional stalker...and yandere.

"Uhhh..."

Luke blinked and looked back at the slightly less intimidating blonde, having completely forgotten he had been there. Chika released the poor ginger from her death hug and scowled.

"You must be Shizuo."

The blonde quirked a brow, "How-"

Then he noticed her crimson and frowned, "You're related to the flea aren't you?"

"I'm his cousin, Chika Orihara."

"Of course you are...just my luck."

The ravenette tucked a lock behind her ear with a sigh and turned back to Luke. "Anyway, it was nice seeing you again Luke. I had fun at the mall with you and Izzy. NOW TO FIND MY SHIKI DARLING!"

In a flash, the psycotic yandere girl sprinted down the block and around the corner.

An awkward silence.

Shizuo scratched his head and coughed nervously. He noticed that the ginger had gone back to acting like a deer in the headlights.

"Well, since I ran into you...I guess I wanted to apologize for scaring you yesterday..."

Luke visibly relaxed slightly and gave him a puzzled look, scribbling down something on his notepad and holding it out for the blonde to see with shaky hands.

Shizuo couldn't held but smile at the pink ink, faintly wondering if it was the boy's favorite color because of the matching lighter scarf.

'_Why_?'

"I was after the flea, not you."

'_I asked "why" because I wanted to know why you're after Izaya in the first place.'_

The blonde averted his eyes, "Guess it's 'cause he just pisses me off."

_'Why does he piss you off so much?'_

Shizuo blinked, "You're kidding me, right? Do you even know what the flea does for a living?"

He watched as Luke visibly bristled and looked up at him with narrowed brown eyes.

'_Yes, I do.'_

"Then you can understand why I hate him so much."

_'No, I can't'_

Shizuo couldn't even respond before the notepad was shoved in his face.

'_Izaya's been nothing but kind to me. He saved me and made me feel like I actually mattered. He may do some bad things, but he does a lot more good than bad, I assure you. You're just hotheaded and jump to conclusions. Izaya isn't as bad as you think he is. You just have to get to know him. You're horrible.'_

With that, Luke spun on his heel and stormed off down the street and out of sight.

* * *

Review!


	6. Erika

I only own my oc Luke, as well as my ocs Shiki and Chika

* * *

Luke rubbed furiously at his teary eyes,_ why does everyone hate Izaya so much? Just because of his job and his reputation...no one knows who he really is...it's not fair! Why can't everyone know the Izaya I know?!_

He found himself in Russian Sushi, coaxed in by Simon's bad japanese.

"Luke! Sorry for scaring you! You okay now?"

'_Yes, don't worry Simon I'm fine.'_

"Good, good. Sushi good too! You buy sushi now?!"

_'Actually I'm supposed to meet Izaya for lunch later...'_

"Eat snack now and have lunch later! Small sushi!"

_'...Okay, just a little bit of whatever Izaya usually orders please?'_

"Yes! Be right back with otoroo!"

Luke sighed as Simon left, leaving him alone in an emptier part of the restaurant. He leaned back in the cushioned both and closed his eyes, he was still sleepy. He had lied to Izaya earlier when he had said he hadn't had any nightmares. Even in Izaya's hold he wasn't free from their grasp.

_I hate that dream...I've had it too many times to count..._

"E-Erika you can't just walk up and ask h-him that!"

"Shut up Kida! I do what I want! It's in the name of Yaoi!"

Luke cracked open an brown eye at the voices, only to jump when he saw the strange girl that was sitting across from him, leaning over so that half of her body was on the table. Her face was serious and her eyes almost blazed as she seemed to scrutinzed him.

Luke instictively slumped down, trying to slip under the table and find a place to hide. _Too close! Too close! Too-_

"Erika leave the boy alone!"

A nervous brunette and a grinning blonde slide in the booth on either side of her and pulled her back so that she would sit normally. The brunette smiled meakly, "Sorry about her, I'm Mikado by the way. This is Erika and that's Kida."

Luke gave a small nervous smile and reached for his notepad and pen that he had in front of him on the table.

'_Hello, my name is Luke Valencia.'_

Kida blinked, "You can't speak?"

Luke shook his head and went back to his notepad.

_'Selective mutism. PTS.'_

Kida whistled, "Sorry bro, that sucks."

Erika frowned, "Answer the question!"

_'...What question?'_

"Are you or are you not in a relationship with Izaya!?"

Luke felt his blood run cold. Mikado saw his face go pale and immediately began to panic.

"Good God Erika! You're scaring him!"

"I don't care! You heard what Shizuo said!"

"You shouldn't have made us come spy on him in the first place!"

"It was for the sake of Shizaya! What if something steamy happened and I missed it!"

'_Shizaya?'_

Kida gave a shakey laugh and scratched the back of his head, "Ah, basically she thinks that Shizuo and Izaya are romantically involved."

Luke felt silent laughter bubble up from his throat, but settled for a small cough.

'_I assure you, they are NOT in a relationship...AT ALL.'_

"Erika pouted and narrowed he eyes critically, "How would _you_ know?"

'_Because I'M in a relationship with Izaya.'_

Erika promptly fainted.

* * *

review


	7. Thinking

I only own my oc Luke, as well as my ocs Shiki and Chika

* * *

"Heheheh~that does sound like Erika..." Izaya chuckled, ruffling his boyfriend's hair. The handy thing about using the notepad, Luke realized, was that he could just hand it to Izaya and essentially show him what his day had been like.

"You talked to Shizu-chan too?"

Luke didn't miss the slight worry in the other's voice and gave a sly smile.

'_Maybe_.'

"Luke..."

'_Just a bit, I just ran in to him is all. Chika was there so it was fine.'_

"Alright...are you sure you're okay?"

'_Stop worrying so much. You're my boyfriend, not my mom.'_

* * *

Tom shrugged and puffed his own cancer stick, watching the smoke trail up and dissipate into the air.

"You seem depressed. What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing."

"...It's about Luke."

"That boy you saw with Izaya the other day? What about him?"

"Turns out he's the flea's boyfriend..."

"Really?! Wouldn't have pegged him for the type of guy who swung that way..."

"Apparently he does..."

"So what's bugging you about the kid?"

"...He just...I just ran into him earlier today and he...he started to defend Izaya..."

"Well that's expected, Shizuo. He's his boyfriend, after all."

"I know, but...I'm kinda still in shock that someone who seems so meek and kind could be with such a heartless fucker."

"Did you ever think that maybe Izaya isn't all you think he is?"

"He's the flea, Tom! He fucks people over for a living! He's a horribl-"

'_Izaya's been nothing but kind to me. He saved me and made me feel like I actually mattered. He may do some bad things, but he does a lot more good than bad, I assure you. You're just hotheaded and jump to conclusions. Izaya isn't as bad as you think he is. You just have to get to know him. You're horrible.'_

"Oi, Shizuo?"

"..."

"Are you jealous?"

"Okay...Tom...You know me...I may swing that way, but I most certainly do not swing that way towards the flea!"

"Sheesh Shizuo~Just asking! No need to get your panties in a bunch!"

Shizuo sighed and took a drag of his cigarette, sinking further into the park bench.

"Don't patronize me."

* * *

Chika let out a low growl, "Shiki was with that girl again, that weird one who wants Izzy and Shizuo to get together...damn her." The raven hair girl let out a sigh and fumbled for her navy blue gym bag that she kept on hand at all times. It was old and tattered and filled with...tools...

"I swear, if she ever tries to kiss him I'll-"

"Chika, you're stalking me again."

"Ah~Shiki!"

The yandere looked up from her binoculars in her position in the bushes. Shiki was a man in his early twenties, with wavy brown hair that reached his shoulders and tan skin. His face was handsome and his eyes a starling gray. He wore a dark blue long-sleeve v-neck shirt and dark green cargo shorts that reached just below his knees. He wore white sneakers and had a gold earring in his left ear.

She blushed at her predicament and quickly jumped up to brush herself, "S-Sorry Shiki! I just-"

"Chika. For the last time, I'm not dating anyone. Including you. We're just friends."

"So you're not dating that otaku?"

"You totally blanked out the fact that I said we were just friends, didn't you? But no, I'm not dating Erika. Besides, she isn't my type and she's already dating Walker."

"Why were you talking to her then?"

"I was just asking her whether Mikado and Kida got together yet. I can have other friends, Chika, you know that right?"

"You only need me, Shiki."

"...I'll never get through to you will I?"

* * *

Review


	8. A Quiet Afternoon at Home

I only own Shiki, Luke, and Chika. DRR and Doctor Who are unfortunately not mine. If they were, then...well, fanfiction would become a reality in yaoi heaven.

* * *

_'Izaya where is the remote?'_

"I think it fell behind the couch."

_'Why did it fall behind the couch?'_

"I don't know. I think it was because Namie threw it back there to bug me. I'll never know."

_'Isn't Namie your secretary? The one in love with her younger brother?'_

"That's Namie."

_'But her brother? That's sick.'_

"Yes, Namie is quite strange."

_'Says the man who wears a woman's jacket'_

"Ah~but you know you love that jacket! I know you think it smells like me~"

_'No. Just no. It may smell like you, but you happen to smell like black coffee and incredibly strong cologne. Of which I like neither.'_

"My Luke-chan is so mean!"

_'Luke-chan? I'm not a girl!'_

"..."

_'Izaya!'_

* * *

Lunch had been simple, Izaya had gone and preordered some special ramen and had it delivered to his apartment so that he and Luke could eat together on the couch and watch Tv. Well, it was more like Luke was watching the spanish version of Doctor Who while Izaya stared at the ginger.

_'You're staring at me again.'_

"Can't help it, Luke~ You eat ramen like it's a slurpie!"

_'And you eat rice with your hands.'_

"...Touche."

* * *

The day slowly crept into night, and the couple found themselves in the same place they had eaten lunch, on the couch. Izaya sat with his back resting on an armrest, while Luke slept soundly on his chest with his face buried in the informant's shirt. Izaya had drawn a dark blue blanket over the two of them to keep them warm. The raven smiled softly as he flicked through the channels with one hand and ran his fingers through Luke's hair with the other. Finding nothing interesting on, Izaya gave a small sigh and shut off the Tv. Dark immediately overtook the living room, but Luke continued off into dreamland. His breathing would hitch randomly and his nose would wrinkle occasionally when he would wriggle around, but otherwise Luke was a quiet sleeper. Thank God he didn't snore...

Izaya frowned.

_Poor boy still lies to me about having nightmares...those bastards really did a number on him..._

As carefully as he could, with one hand, he slowly pushed down the blanket off the younger's shoulders and brushed the orange locks away from the boy's pale neck. Even in the absence of light Izaya could spot the ten scars on Luke's neck.

Finger nail marks from someone trying to strangle Luke to death.

* * *

Sorry its short. I'm really tired


	9. A Wild Child

I only own Chika, Luke, Shiki, and my two newest ocs that I'll be introducing in this chapter!

**Also, go check out me on DA as MAPELHOCKEY because I posted up pictures of Luke and Izaya!**

* * *

Izaya combed his fingers through the ginger locks gently as the boy sobbed violently into his chest. He ignored the fact that he shirt was getting damp and that his legs were cramping up from having the other male sleeping on his the whole night. He could only focus on the trembling teen in his arms, the boy so utterly and completely broken that it tore him to pieces just seeing him cry. "Shh, Shh it's alright...it's alright, I'm here." The boy continued to cry soundlessly into his chest while he just let him be. He glanced at the digital clock on the far side of the room; it was four in the morning. Izaya sighed, at least he slept okay for most of the night...

"I'm going to pick you up, okay Luke?"

He made sure to wait until he felt the boy nod against his chest.

"Alright... up we go."

He cradled the boy in both arms and carried him bridle style from the sofa to his bedroom. He moved straight to his bed, pulling down the comforter and slipping inside in a single fluid motion. He held the boy safely in his arms, but carefully as if Luke would break like a doll. Luke instinctively tucked his face in the hollow of Izaya's neck with a huff of a sob. Izaya put a hand on the small of Luke's back and rubbed gentle circles.

"Hush Luke, hush...everything's going to be okay...they're gone now. No one is going to hurt you...never again...I promised remember?"

* * *

Shizuo had seen many strange things in his life, hell-he was best friends with a headless girl! But he could honestly say he had never seen something like this...

"Godammit come dow-PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON THIS INSTANT!"

"No!"

"I know your drunk but this is ridiculous!"

"Nnnno!"

"Uhhhh..."

A fair skinned girl with black skinny jeans was perched on the top of a soda machine with a bottle of half finished vodka in one hand and a white button up long sleeve blouse in the other. What made Shizuo blush like a tomato was the fact that the shirt in her hand was her own. She was left only wearing a black lace bra and a sliver cross on a chain. Long straight black hair rested over her chest, reaching her mid back. Her bangs were choppy and just barely hung in her dark brown eyes. Two cigarettes were sticking precariously out of the right of plump lips smeared with bright red lipstick. A pair of black stilettos lay discarded at the foot of the green vending machine.

From his position at the mouth of the alleyway he could see what looked like a spine tattooed down the length of her back. The spinal tattoo of a spine (lol) was black and imposing against a backdrop of light skin. The words "Death to Fools" were tattooed in black on her right hipbone that he could see due to the sagging of her pants. She had the lithe but athletic build of a runner and was of average height. She looked to be about in her early twenties.

The man shouting at her was a young male in his prime. He had messy black hair that stuck every which way without the use of gel. He wasn't as well built as Shizuo, nor as tall, and Shizuo noticed that he was missing his right ring finger. His brow ws pierced over his left eye with a metal ring and his eyes were a coppery red. He wore baggy black cargo pants, a white wifebeater, and white and gray vans.

"C-Can I help you?"

The boy turned to Shizuo with a anxious smile, "Would you? My friend's dead drunk and I can't get her to come down. Talking to her doesn't work and I tried pulling her down by hand but she tried to bite me..."

Shizuo sweat dropped and looked back up at the wild girl who had started singing "Friday" by Rebecca Black in slurred english.

"How'd she even get up there?"

"No idea, bro...she called me to come pick her up and I found her here...now she doesn't want to leave! BIPOLAR BITCH!"

The girl smirked at her friend's outburst and blew his a rasberry.

"Bite me, Jackson."

"YOU ALREADY TRIED BITING _ME_!"

"This is going to take a while..."

* * *

Read and Review!


	10. Thinking Again

I only own Chika, Luke, Shiki, Jackson, and the mystery girl...

**Also, go check out me on DA as MAPELHOCKEY because I posted up pictures of Luke and Izaya!**

* * *

Shizuo sat in Russian Sushi wearing a deeper scowl than usual. Tom, who sat across from him in the booth, gave a sigh and set down his fork.

"Seriously Shizuo, what's the matter with you? You've been thinking a lot lately, and frankly it's creeping me out."

The bodyguard ignored the insult, his mind somewhere else.

_"Thanks bro, I never thought I'd be able to go home!" _

_"PUT_ _ME DOWN YOU BIG OAF!" _

_Shizuo watched as the boy swung the intoxicated girl over his shoulder. Jackson yelped as he barely dodged a flailing foot. The bodyguard handed Jackson the girl's forgotten stilettos while keeping mind of the thrashing drunk. The boy took them with some difficulty and clipped them to the chain on his belt. The vodka bottle that the girl had been guzzling just moments prior had been thrown in the trash and Jackson stuffed the cigarette carton in his back pocket. He held out a hand to Shizuo, his missing finger evident. _

_"The name's Jackson. Jackson Marloan."_

_ "So you're not japanese? You're accent is perfect!" _

_"Yeah, I moved from New York about four years ago for work."_

_ "What do you do?" _

_"I'm a pharmacist." _

_"A pharmacist?"_

_ "Yup. Anyway, I should get her back to our apartment. She's not my girlfriend, just my friend, but she somehow conned me into being her roommate. Biggest mistake of my life. Well, next to buying a H2...fucking gas prices I tell ya." _

_"I don't have a car so I can't share your pain..." _

_"Neither do I. Had to scrap it because of this bitch. She managed to set it on fire."_

_"How'd she do that?"_

_"With a match and some gasoline, how else?"_

_ "..." _

_"Well, anyway, thanks a bunch bro! I owe you one!" _

_With a peace sign and another stream of curses from the still half naked girl, the bizarre duo was around the corner and out of sight._

"I wonder her name was...?"

"What _whose_ name was?"

Shizuo choked on air when he realized he'd been thinking out loud.

"_Oooohhh~_you've got a crush! I thought you were gay?"

"I'm bi, there's a difference."

"So, anyway...what's she like?"

"She's apparently a drunk."

"Wow...you really _are_ desperate, aren't you?"

"Shut up! I only met her once!"

"And she was drunk?"

"_Beyond_ drunk."

* * *

"Jackson...where's my shirt?"

"On the dresser, why?"

"What do you mean_ 'why'?!_ I'm asking because _I'm_ _not wearing a shirt!_"

"Well, it's not like that's my fault. You took it off yourself."

"You couldn't be a gentleman and put it back on?!"

"Not my problem."

"You're an asshole!"

"And you're a slut."

"Take that back!"

"Nope."

"_Jackson!_"

"That's my name."

"You're a bastard!"

"So they say."

"J-Just go back to being a druggie and fuck off!"

"I sell drugs to gangs, I don't smoke it myself."

"Same thing!"

"It's not."

"Fuck _OFF_!"

* * *

The sound of a steaming kettle awoke Izaya from his sleep. He immediately noticed two things...one was that he was in his bed...and the other was that he was in his bed alone...

The familiar sound of the static of a radio being turned on roused him from the comfy sheets.

_When I grow up, _

_I wanna be famous,_

_I wanna be a star, _

_I wanna be in movies,_

The informant smirked at the lyrics, I_ forgot that he liked the Pussycat Dolls..._

The sight of his boyfriend in nothing but the informant's own dark blue boxers and a pink apron was something that Izaya would never get tired of.

Such a beautiful sight.

However, the bare expanse of his lover's back...well.._.if only those scars weren't there..._

* * *

Read and Review!


	11. What's Your Name?

I only own my ocs: Luke, Shiki, Chika, Jackson, and...you'll see :)

* * *

There was a perfectly good reason why Shizuo was up in a tree.

A perfectly good reason!

He wasn't spying on a girl he had only met once while she was drunk out of her mind and he was confused as hell! He totally wasn't stalking her in an attempt to figure out her name!

"-That that fucker Jackson never says!"

"Shhh! My darling will hear us!"

Yes, there was a perfectly good reason why he hiding in a tree with the flea's psychotic cousin, Chika. The two of them were in a park and Shizuo hadn't actually planned on joining the yandere, she just happened to be in the same tree he decided to shimmy up. The object of her interest was, of course, Shiki, who playing soccer with Dotachin and some other guys that Shizuo didn't recognize. Jason and the girl were sitting on a bench a little ways off, eating what looked like sandwiches. Shizuo shot a glance at the girl next to him and suppressed a shiver. Chika had on the clothes of a burglar-with a ski beanie on her head and everything. She was peering through her high-class binoculars with those blood red eyes of hers.

"Chika, I think you're drooling..."

"Opps~Silly me!~"

Shizuo cringed at the sing song voice and eyed the dufflebag a that rested on her back warily. He could swear he saw something glint in the dark recesses of the bag.

"Chika...what's in that thing...?"

The girl giggled, never taking her eyes away from her "beloved", "Nothing to worry yourself over, Shizuo Heiwajima...unless you get near my Shiki..."

He made a mental note to buy pepper spray...

"CHIKA ARE YOU SPYING ON ME AGAIN!?"

Shiki's cry of outrage startled Shizuo so much that he tipped backwards and fell from his perch. Thankfully there were some bushes below that broke his fall. With a groan he squinted against the sun and winced when he touched his hair and found twigs and leaves twisted in it.

"So now you're stalking me? And here I thought you were a gentleman..."

Shizuo quickly stood up in a panic, an uncharacteristic blush dusting his face.

The nameless girl he had been trying to find for the last week and a half was finally talking to him. Jackson stood by the girl's side dressed in...what he wore the night Shizuo first met the two? The girl-what the fuck is her name?!-wore the same thing, as well. Her tight fitting long-sleeve button down with the first two buttons undone that exposed her rather impressive clevage and silver cross on a chain, black short-shorts that revealed the long fair legs of a model were worn instead of her skinny jeans, black stilettos sharp enough to poke out an eye, red lipstick that women wore in the 50s. He saw that she had a black tattoo of a butterfly on the inside of her right ankle. Her long black hair blew slightly in the wind, bangs brushing away from dark brown eyes that held a hint of amusement.

The girl smirked, "My, my, my...see anything you like?"

"N-No! I-I mean yes! Or no! No, yes-uh...!"

Jackson laughed and patted the woman on the shoulder, "C'mon Claire give the guy a break! He _did_ bring you home the other night!"

_Claire? What a pretty name..._

"Hey!" Claire's strong voice drew him from his daze. She crossed her arms over her chest and popped a hip. Suddenly those dark brown eyes hardened and the smirk wiped away from her face.

"Aren't you the one who scared Luke half to death a couple weeks ago? I don't let people get away with harming my client..."

* * *

Review and tell me what you think of Claire!


	12. For the Last Time-It's Not A Date!

Disclaimer: I own nine shelves of manga, thousands of dollars of merchandise, and enough anime to start my own convention, but alas...no rights to durarara!...*sad face*...but I DO own Luke, Chika, Shiki (my oc not the sexy business man), Jackson, and Claire!

* * *

To say Shizuo felt uncomfortable in suits was the understatement of the year. Sure, he wore waiter outfits-but that was different than an _extremely_ expensive black designer tux from Italy that Tom had practically thrown on him when Shizuo told him the situation. To make long things short, he was going on a date with Claire...but not _really_...

After being interrogated for a full ten minutes by a pissed off Claire, Jackson finally managed to pry the girl's hands from the startled fake blonde's throat and get her under control. Shizuo still really didn't know what was going on or what the hell Claire had meant when she said that Luke was her "client". All he _did_ know was that Claire had somehow coerced him to joining her the next night at one of the most expensive restaurants in all of Tokyo to discuss things further. He was about to flat out refuse, he wasn't rich after all, when she said that he didn't have to pay because she had already paid for her and Jackson to go but that he had bailed out at the last minute.

He told Tom of his lack of proper clothing and the debt collector had gone berserk. Apparently Shinra wasn't the only one who thought Shizuo desperately needed a girlfriend...not that this was a date, mind you.

Never mind that the two of them, one being an incredibly attractive girl and the other a nervous wreck of a man, were going to be eating together at one of the fanciest restaurants in town...then again she was paying, and he was sure that that was not something that happened on dates...or so he'd been told.

Adjusting his tie for about the hundredth time, he walked over to the stuffy looking man at the door.

"Um...I have reservations?"

"Is that a question, sir?"

_My God I hate these pompous assholes._

"No, I do..."

"You're last name..._sir_?"

"Heiwajima."

"Heiwajima, Heiwajima...hm...I'm sorry sir your name doesn't seen to be on the list."

"He's with me, Rodson. You're being quite rude by leaving my date here unattended..."

Shizuo gulped and spun around at the sound of Claire's voice, only to feel heat rise to his face at her appearance.

She wore the same black stilettos she had on every time he had seen her, and a very short black halter/collared dress with a deep v-neck. Expensive diamond earrings hung like chandeliers from her ears and her silver cross necklace flashed in the light. Her silky black hair had been pulled back into a high bun, with a few loose strands that hung to the side of her face. Her lipstick, such a vivid shade of red, executed her face powered in a dull blush. Her eyelashes sported classic mascara and her smokey eye shadow made her eyes even more alluring than they already were. She smirk and sauntered over flawlessly to the front desk, making sure to run a hand down Shizuo's chest when she walked by.

"Vason, table for two."

"O-Of course Mrs. Vason I'm sorry for the delay."

"No need to apologize Rodson, just make sure to give us the red wine this time."

"Yes mam, right away mam. This way, sir."

Shizuo followed numbly behind the stuttering red-faced waiter into the large restaurant. He was shocked to see how beautiful it was, widows on all sides-providing a beautiful view of the skyline and its gorgeous sunset. The table cloths were red and the floor was black granite, the walls were full windows and the ceiling was comprised of mirrors. Shizuo tried to stop himself from staring at Claire's bare legs.

The waiter, Rodson, led them to a table on the far end of the establishment, by a window. It was secluded from the rest of the restaurant, perfect for a private conversation. He sat down and stared at the complex array of silverware in front of him, immediately regretting having skipped etiquette class as a child.

He looked up at Claire nervously and blushed. The gorgeous woman was holding her glass of red wine and smiled at him, tucking a lock of hair behind one ear with a black nail-polished hand.

"You like staring at me, I've noticed..."

"...He called you _Mrs_.Vason..."

Claire set down her wine with a sigh, "Yes, well, I am married...sort of..."

"What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"I married a man back in New York for...economic reasons...we are not in love and the only reason I still refer to myself as is becase I like the ring it has...I have no reason to divorce Richard-he gives me money when I need it and I give him information on things in return...and I mean it's not like we're faithful to each other-he's told me flat out he's dating other women, and that's fine with me because I'm not exactly faithful to him either..."

"...But you're still married..."

"Yes, on record...but it's just ink on paper-I'm sure we'll file for divorce when our services are no longer required of one another...no big issue. Anyway, I'm not here to discuss my personal life but I guess I'll tell you a little about myself...Have you ever heard of Carnage Claire?"

"No."

"Really? Then how about Clumsy Claire? Or Claire the Walking Clevage? Or Claire the Girl Who Sucker Punched the Presdient of the United States?"

Claire felt a vain pop out on her forehead and she roughly kicked her foot under the table. Shizuo quickly pushed his chair back in surprise at the yelp and Jackson scuttled out from underneathe and out of the restaurant in record time.

"What...What the fuck?"

"I don't know, I will never understand that man-too much of a bother to even try."

"Okay...wait-you sucker-punched Obama!?"

"Bush, actually. But in my defense he was sneaking his hand under my skirt...not that that's to be unexpected-afterall, U.S. presidents aren't very known for being moral...especially when cigars are involved..."

"..."

"Anyway, to get to the point: I'm a free lance bodyguard/spy. I worked in Russia for an extended period of time as a teenager and participated on several infiltrations into the Pentagon. I also served as Justin Beiber's bodygaurd for a while-_not_ as fun as it sounds, and I've prevented assasinations towards Obama more times than I can count. I came to New York because Izaya Orihara hired me to protect his boyfriend, Luke Valentine. I believe you are familiar with both of them. I'm also supposed to be researching and looking out for his kidnappers."

"Kidnappers?"

"Haven't you figured it out by now why Luke's so afraid of people? He was sold into prostitution six years ago."

* * *

Yay-long chapter is long!


	13. The Red Panda

Hey everyone! Thank you for your reviews-although I wish I got more...anyway-here's the new chapter for anyone who's interested!

* * *

Luke doesn't like the name they give him.

"The Red Panda", he thinks, is a name that is not meant for him. He wants someone, just _one _person to call him _Luke_. Not even the other prostitutes, who he considers his somewhat friends, call him by his real name. They all call him "darling" and "sweetheart"- and he doesn't like that...not at all...

He doesn't like it when the strange man make him dance in ways that make him feel dirty. He doesn't like the way they touch him, making him feel things he knows he's too young to feel. He doesn't like it, after everything is said and done and his client is long gone, that the sheets around him are smelly and damp. He doesn't like it how they take in a foreign language, leaving only bits and phrases to be understood. He's sure that the other boys, some of them even younger than him, feel the same way, but they know better than to say anything...

Some of the other prostitutes are nice to him-like the boy with with the long brown hair who looks like a girl. That boy, whose name he never caught and is too embarrassed to ask again, treats him better than the others. The boy is lanky and feminine looking, and has the mentality of a mother. Luke thinks that the other boy is around nineteen, and yet the boy is as graceful and elegant as an angel.

He has a customer who comes in three times a week, with wild hair that makes him look like he'd been electrocuted or is on drugs, who takes a liking to him. The man is older than the brunette, at least in his mid twenties, and looks like he just walked out of a horror show. With scars on his face and chains on his belt, with red contacts and black _everything_-the man looks like a psycho killer.

But for some reason, the other boy is happy when the other comes in, and quickly runs to greet him-despite the scolding from his "masters". Luke hears stories about the scary looking man, from the prostitutes and even clients, about how he's the head of a syndicate-and Luke thinks that he looks the part.

The man is cold, violent, and unpredictable-and yet Luke thinks that maybe that's why the other boy likes him so much, because he's just the opposite. He seems to genuinely care for the boy, which is why Luke is surprised when the rumors spread that the man is leaving town.

The town is small, although where they are exactly Luke isn't sure, and world quickly travels to the brunette, who grows distant. It isn't until the day the man is supposed to leave that the boy makes his move. Luke has never seen someone look so desperate in his life, and while he watches the boy make a mad dash out the front door when no one's looking, he finds himself unsurprised when the boy falls down dead not even a block away into the snow from a gunshot from one of their "masters". He doesn't even cry for him, because he has forgotten how to cry.

Luke can't remember how long he's been in "The House", and finds that he doesn't really want to. He can't remember anything but the life he lives in now-this life of "masters" and "slaves", of "cutie-pies" and "punishment time".

Sometimes that in the dead of night, after the clients leave and he's somewhat clean, he thinks that he can remember a boy with raven hair and vermillion eyes. He thinks of the boy fondly, even though he's unsure of whether or not he's real. Dreams are no different from his nightmares during the day, and yet the mysterious boy with the quirky smile keeps him sane. He doesn't think he could survive if not for that boy, even though he's unsure of whether or not that boy ever existed in the first place.

* * *

Really random, but last night I dream't that I was Luke-at least, kinda. Okay, here it goes: I was an orange haired pianist guy who lived in a run down flat. I worked a gig at a local club as a pianist and only made enough money to live day to day. One day, my debts caught up to me (don't know what they were but let's just get on with it) and some men in suits came to take me away. They sold my piano first, which made me start crying a lot. Suddenly, massive jump skip, I was having sex (i know right XD) with this russian business guy who was actually really sweet (who was really hot by the way) and apparently I was a prostitute and had been for several years to the point where I had practically forgotten my old life. He kept saying something about how he remembered me from somewhere, and then he was like "Ahah! You're the Red Panda!" which apparently was what I was called at the club as a pianist. Then I pushed him off and was all like "Don't call me that-that's not my life anymore!" and so on and so forth.

Then my mom woke me up for school because my alarm clock didn't go off...figures...


	14. Russia

Thank you for all your support! I love you all!

* * *

_Luke wasn't the first whore to be dragged through the backdoor, out into the snow, and never seen again. There were only a handful of them left in that place now-the rest long gone. Business was getting slower than ever before, Luke noticed, to where he only had two or three "masters" a week. He once caught sight of two of his more permanent "masters" screaming at each other in the stairwell about something in russian that Luke couldn't understand._

_One day, without warning, his "masters" grabbed him by his arm and yanked him out the door, shouting at him and making wild movements with their hands. _

_They were just out the door when the blood started flowing._

* * *

Claire's words along with the wine in Shizuo's empty stomach made him feel ill. He couldn't held but stare at the empty plate in front of him, while Claire order for the both of them.

"I hope you don't mind but I ordered you Kobe beef."

Shizuo nodded numbly and glanced up at her when the waiter left.

"...Please tell me you're lying..."

"Why on earth would I lie about something like that?"

"It's just...my God-_human trafficing? _Luke is too...innocent..."

"Looks can be decieving, you know..."

"...and Izaya saved him?"

"From what he told me, yes. It's not something that they like to talk about, naturally, but Izaya found him on a trip of his to Moscow, Russia."

"_Russia_? They dragged him all the way to _Russia_?"

"Yes, Russia. As I was saying-"

* * *

_Blade on skin, fist on faces, he tore his way through the monsters like they were naught but paper dolls. Blood arced in the air and splattered the snow crimson._

_Izaya saw red._

_Luke cowered in the corner by the backdoor to that horrible place, hiding between crates and a trashcan. Snow blanketed the ground and the wind chill made the poor ginger shiver in what little clothing he wore. His red stiletto ankle boots, black cut offs, and baggy red shirt that hung off one shoulder did little to keep him warm. Wide cocoa eyes lined in thick black makeup watch the other boy as he cut through the men who had once been his "masters". _

_The boy with charcoal hair and vermillion eyes had found him being taken to one of his "master's" cars to be taken somewhere he didn't know. The other boy just stared at him for the longest time, frozen in time, before...snapping._

_Luke recognized the boy from somewhere-though he couldn't remember where he knew him from. Was it from the time before this life? The life he couldn't remember? The life before "masters" and "punishment"? No, it couldn't be-because there was no other life than this...right?_

* * *

The rest of the night was spent with Claire doing most of the talking while Shizuo picked silently at his steak. Even though Shizuo wanted to enjoy his meal and the company of an extraordinarily beautiful woman, he couldn't get his mind off Luke's past. Claire was trying to recruit him to help her find the boy's "employers"? No, that wasn't it- she _had_ recruited him. There was no way he was going to let those bastards get away with what they did. Even though he barely knew Luke, he just couldn't sit there while the boy was possibly still in danger.

And Izaya...Izaya had saved Luke from those monsters...He had only encountered those two together only once in that alley, but from what he had heard and from what Luke had "said" to him via notepad, Izaya really loved him. Maybe...maybe Izaya wasn't such a flea after all...

* * *

_Warm arms, despite the cold, wrapped around the shivering ginger and lifted him off the snow genlty. The boy, whose name Luke could almost remember, held him bridal style to his chest, his heart beat calming the other down instantly. As they made there way away from the building that Luke had lived in for as long as his drugged mind could remember, the other boy carefully tilted Luke so he faced away from the carnage lying in the snow._

_"Don't look, Luke."_

_"...Why are you helping me?"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...Because I love you..."_

* * *

Things'll get a little more heated up next chapter, promise! _Review to keep me going! _I love you all!


	15. Bathtime Blues

**Disclaimer**: Check previous chapters cuz I'm a lazy ass

Also, thank you guys for all your awesome reviews and support! I never thought you guys would love Luke so much!

* * *

Izaya was worried about Luke.

The ginger hadn't looked at him all evening, instead he had taken to the bathroom and had locked himself in there all day. Luke was an energetic person who liked _doing_ things-he never liked staying inside for too long.

Izaya shut down his laptop and removed his reading glasses-the ones that he liked to keep hidden because frankly, they made him feel old. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily, "This is getting ridiciulous-LUKE YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO COME OUT OF THERE EVENTUALLY AND TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!", he called loudly.

He knew the other was still in there and hadn't gotten hurt or anything by the scraping of a spoon in a now empty tub of ice cream that the younger had taken with him in there two hours ago.

He knew that he had no clients that day and wasn't expecting Namie to come over, so he had the whole day to himself. Unfortunately Luke didn't seem too keen on spending the day with him, since he had holed himself in the bathtub with a tub of his favorite strawberry ice cream.

"That's it. Luke I'm picking the lock!"

Izaya used his flick-blade to carefully unlock the door and paused a moment before going in. The lights were off in the bathroom and the light from the living room poured onto the tiles. His bathroom was large, with a jacuzzi in one corner that he never used and a shower in the other. Luke, the poor boy, was curled up in the jacuzzi. The empty ice cream container and spoon were held close to his chest as he lay in his pink sleepwear, trying as hard as he could to keep out the light with his scarf that he had wrapped around his shoulders. Izaya sighed and closed the door behind him, encasing the room once again in total darkness, only to flip on the light switch. Luke shifted in protest, shooting him a half hearted glare.

"Gomen, gomen...what's wrong with you Luke? You're acting like some pansy schoolgirl who just got dumped by their boyfriend."

Luke bit his lip and looked up at Izaya with watering brown eyes. _Do you think I'm a dirty person?_- he mouthed silently.

Izaya deadpanned and reached over to the faucet on the jacuzzi and turned the cold water on. Luke immediately reacted to the pouring of cold water on his feet and jerked backwards, sending the ice cream tub and spoon clattering onto the floor. He flailed about wildy in an attempt to scramled out of the bath and Izaya turned the water off, smirking at the water swirling down the drain. He shot a glance at his shiving boyfriend and smirked.

"There, now you're clean."

Meanwhile, in the darkness of the night in downtown Ikebukuro...something stirred.

* * *

Read and review to keep this going!


	16. Short Omake

Thank you all for waiting!

Omake:

* * *

"What do want now, Claire?"

"Why were you spying on me?"

"I was worried about you. What if he took advantage of you?"

"Bullshit. You hate me."

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Alright, now please answer my question."

"To tell you the truth I was bored and needed something to amuse me. Beides, you have awesome thighs and I never knew you wore lace panties."

"Bite me, fucker."

"I don't bite whores."

"Suck a dick then, shit face."

"No. I'm proudly a boob-guy."

"Then find a fat guy with boobs."

* * *

Sorry, I'll add to this chapter later, just something to laugh with


	17. A Tale of Two Crazies

**Last update for a while, I go away to Europe tomorrow for two months and then I'm off to college...sad/happy face?**

* * *

Jackson wasn't a nice person, Claire had realized that the moment she had met him-when they were just two horny teenagers with nothing but infamy surrounding their names. They had both been born on the streets, though they had taken drastically different paths.

Claire had grown up as a beautiful killer, she fought like a cat and moved like one too, she climbed her way up the underground ranks by selling her fighting skills to powerful people who wanted other powerful people dead. It didn't really matter that she could find a little carnal pleasure on the side with her clients.

Jackson was a cruel killer, he liked to sell drugs and watch the people he sold them too slowly fall apart under their influences. He was a king among drug dealers, he knew where to find the best ingredients and made his poisons himself.

They had met by way of their jobs, Claire being hired to kill him and him knowing the plan from the beginning. They were both intelligent and crafty, they made plans and rarely succumbed to others'. She spared him only when she realized that his skills were useful, there was no reason to kill him.

When he moved to Japan, she had followed shortly afterwards, her marriage to Richard Vason was built on favors, not love, and besides-the man with the missing finger always understood the way her mind worked. Yes, as teens they had shared some passionate nights, but nothing really came from it. She did not love him, and he didn't love her, and they liked it that way.

She once told him that they probably had personality disorders, but Jackson had just replied that it really didn't matter whether they slapped a label on it or not, whatever they were they were going to stay that way. She couldn't help but agree.

Izaya Orihara was a friend of Claire's, while Jackson just knew his name and made sure to stay away from the psychopath. Claire met Izaya like she met Jackson, with a knife against one another's throat and the mutual agreement that the other was someone far too useful to kill.

He employed her almost immediately.

She had been chasing down a Russian human traffic ring for three years-while Luke was in extensive therapy-and now that he was out...she had no more than she did at the beginning. Yes, she had found most of the company's staff and killed them, but she had searched high and low all over the globe for the ring leader to no avail. Wherever the fucker was hiding, it was well hidden from her sights. She was growing scared for both her client and her job, if she didn't find the man then Luke was at risk to being captured again for revenge. If she failed at her job...it would be the first time she ever did so.

When she heard the rumors of Shizuo Heiwajima, she was instantly interested in his skills. A man like that could help me, she thought. She never thought, however, that he'd be such a complete softy in reality. He apparently didn't like violence, so different from her viewpoint that she had trouble getting past it. But he would be useful to her, that much was apparent.

It was also quite obvious he liked her romantically, which made things just that much better for her. Who said she couldn't find pleasure in her clients?

* * *

Tada!


End file.
